


{caught}

by Hyoukaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Karasuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyoukaa/pseuds/Hyoukaa
Summary: Tsukishima getting caught being affectionate with his s/o on a school zoom call.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	{caught}

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: inspired by the one and only ‘tsukishimaenthusiast’ ‘s ‘kageyama, kenma, sugawara, & akaashi accidentally being affectionate w/ their s/o on zoom headcanons’.  
> (Tumblr)

{caught}

//kei tsukishima x reader//

You were over at Kei’s house as the two of you had planned to hang out after his classes. He had just finished English and he was waiting for his final class of the day to start Japanese. He logged on to the zoom call a bit early and was waiting a few minutes before he got bored and decided to join you on his bed as he waited for everyone else. You were sitting on the bed behind his desk scrolling through Instagram when you felt your boyfriend wrap his arms around your waist from behind you and pull you closer to him. You turned around to give him a quick kiss before returning your attention to your phone, as from the way he was acting you could tell he wanted some kind of affection. Although this was not enough to satisfy the Megane’s desire because you could feel the tips of his fingers glide underneath the bottom of your shirt and his lips push against the bottom of your neck and shoulder. He seemingly forgot that he was meant to be on a zoom call for his class and was suddenly more interested in what you looked like with hickey’s on your body, not that he hadn’t seen such a sight before he just wanted to refresh his memory. Still despite how aroused, he was making you feel in that moment you were still more interested in the video your friend sent you on Kyoya Ootori from Ouran highschool host club (yes that was just an excuse for me to mention another top tier Megane, sue me!). As you were about to tell your salty french fry that you were not currently interested in having sex with him (I know right big shocker) you received a message from Yamaguchi saying: “tell Tsukki that we can all see him, and btw he looks really happy :)”

You smiled at the message internally dying of laughter before saying “hey Kei?”

He replied with a “hmm” before continuing his current ‘ _activity_ ’.

“As much as I love the affection you are giving me at the moment”, you paused for a moment to see if he would stop his actions. Which he obviously didn’t, “you do realise your whole class can see us right?” at this he sat up straight removing himself from you and silently walking to his laptop, his whole class was laughing whilst the teacher said something about how “she had never seen him so affectionate” causing the whole class to erupt in laughter, including you, and Kei’s ears to turn a shade of bright red. He let out a small “sorry” as the teacher tried to get the class to settle down which was unsurprising hard as they had all just seen the cold, blunt Megane of the class in an extremely intimate situation. So whilst the rest of the class was mildly distracted with the situation at hand Yamaguchi asked his best friend “so Tsukki how has your day been so far?” obviously teasing by the wide smile on his face.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi” was all Kei could muster in his embarrassed state causing the both of you to laugh.


End file.
